This invention relates to a game caller having a size and wafer-like shape suitable for support against the roof of a user's mouth so that exposed edge portions of two diaphragms retained together as a unit in spaced-apart relation can concurrently vibrate when impinged by exhausted pulmonary air from the user. More particularly, the present invention relates to the construction and relationship of a combination of parts forming such a game caller.
The game caller of the present invention is particularly suitable for use by sportsmen while hunting wild game, such as turkey. A game caller having a single diaphragm is known in the art. Such a caller includes a diaphragm supported by a bendable frame, usually made of aluminum, with outside covering or a plastic sheet to bond the assembly together. The caller is used by fitting it against the roof of a user's mouth where exhausted pulmonary air is directed to vibrate the diaphragm. The sound-producing capabilities of such a caller are limited and cannot be used to produce the variety of complex sounds made by a wild turkey in its natural habitat. The diaphragm of the caller can be tensioned and operated to produce certain types of single tone-like sounds which turkeys are known to make but cannot be used to produce, for example, double note whistle-like sound and a raspy tone of a yelp. Hand-held call devices are undesirable because they cause movement by the hunter and their bulk renders them cumbersome to transport.